Falling Into Darkness
by Moony-Red-N-Gold
Summary: When Sirius Black, at the age of ten, is poisoned, he is sent to St. Mungos hospital. He believes he is safe there. But little does Sirius know, he is far from safe. If anything, he is in even more danger then he was before. The Healers say they want to h
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything you see here belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm bored and feel like messing around with her characters, though, so... *Points to the story* Why the heck are you reading the disclaimer, anway? Go, read the story! Shoo!  
  
~`~`~  
  
Sirius Black's young life was ... well, miserable! Sirius was ten years old, and currently living with his Mother, Father, and five-year-old brother, Regulus. Every time Mr. Or Mrs. Black saw Sirius, they would just stare at him as if he were something particularly nasty on the sole of their shoe. They absoulutely *loathed* Sirius.  
  
They hadn't started loathing him, though, until he had voiced his own opinions about Muggle-borns and Muggles, around the age of seven. He said he didn't think it was right to kill Muggle-borns. Everything went down the toilet hole from there. Sirius sometimes wished he could have just kept his trap shut. Atleast then he would be able to stand his life. But no, he just had to open his big mouth.  
  
It was seven o' clock in the evening, near supper time for the Blacks. Sirius could be found sprawled out in his bedroom, on the bed, staring boredly up at the ceiling. He had been sent to his room by his mother, after he had yelled at his 'darling' younger brother for going through the school books he had just recently bought at Diagon Alley (He would be attending Hogwarts shortly, thank Merlin) and ripping several of the pages out of them. His mother had told him he would not get any supper until he apologized to Regulus. But Sirius wouldn't apologize. He didn't care if he starved to death by *not* apologizing! The little slime-ball was the one that deserved to be punished, not him..  
  
But his mother and father never punished their little angel, Regulus. Never. Sirius had half a mind to climb out of his bedroom window, and just run away. He hated his mother. He hated his father. And he hated his brother! He knew he didn't belong here, at Grimmauld place, with the ones he was fourced to call his family. Sirius would have done just that, climb out the window and run away, but before he had a chance to even sit up and gather up his belongings, his mother's shrill annoying voice peirced the still air.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!"  
  
Sirius scowled, sitting up, he crossed his small bedroom and left it, slamming the door behind him. "What have I done now?!" Sirius yelled down the stairs.  
  
"Dinner!" Mrs. Black yelled back at him.  
  
How come every time Mrs. Black told him one simple little thing, she always had to make it sound like he was in big trouble? It wasn't the way she raised her voice, either - it was the tone her voice carried. Every time she spoke to Sirius, he could see the disgusted look on her face. Hear the disgust in her voice. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she hated him almost as much as he hated her. With a groan, Sirius hurried down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
  
"I thought I wasn't going to get dinner tonight until I've apologized to the slime -" Sirius started to ask, but was interrupted.  
  
"I've changed my mind. And Regulus is *not* a 'slime ball', as you refer to him. Now silence, before I change my mind about letting you eat!" Mrs. Black snapped.  
  
Regulus, who had entered the kitchen just in time to hear his mother's words, grinned. "Yeah. I'm not the slime-ball, Sirius, you are." Regulus said in a mocking sort of tone, seating himself across from their father - who's face was hidden behind an issue of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Mr. Black was the silent type, he never said more then two words, if he could help it. "Whats for dinner?" Sirius demanded, letting what his brother said slip - for now. He decided he would get Regulus back by pranking him later... Maybe he would conjure up some real slime and throw it on him. Then Regulus really would be a slime-ball!  
  
"Roast beef, corn, and mashed potatoes." Mrs. black replied, flicking her wand. The empty plates infront of them were suddenly filled with steaming food - pre-made by the House-elves. Mrs. Black never cooked. Mrs. Black seated herself beside Mr. Black, which meant Sirius had to sit by his brother. Sirius growled something under his breath, before sinking into his chair. "Well, what are you waiting for? Eat up." Mrs. Black said in a rather cheerful voice.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. What was going on? His mother was never cheerful. She never cared if anyone in the family starved or not! Something was definatily wrong here. First she let Sirius come downstairs for dinner, when she had said he couldn't beforehand, and now she was urging them to eat? Sirius stared suspicously down at his dinner plate. There had to be something wrong with the food... What other reason could there be?  
  
Mr. Black finally set down the Daily Prophet, and began eating his food. Regulus dove into his food as well, and so did Mrs. Black. No one said a word. The Blacks normally didn't talk to eachother, they enjoyed avoiding eachother much, much more.  
  
Sirius continued to stare down at his plate. He was taking a risk here. Should he eat the food, or not? There was something wrong with it, he was sure. And yet...it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the growling of his stomach, and the ache that could only mean one thing. Hunger. He hadn't eaten since breakfeast... Finally, Sirius picked up his spoon, and used it to scoop up a bit of his mashed potatoes. Reluctantly, he placed the spoon in his mouth. The food tasted normal enough...  
  
Relaxing, Sirius hurriedly ate his dinner. He was only half-way through, and hadn't even touched the beef yet, however... When he started to feel odd. At first, he felt hot. And then cold. And then hot again... He became dizzy. The room swam before his eyes - everything appeared to be moving. "I..." Sirius mumbled. His throat felt dry... so...dry. He stumbled to his feet, staring at his family. Regulus looked slightly curious as he peered at his brother, who was as white as a ghost now. Mr. Black had a small frown on his face, as did Mrs. Black.  
  
"Are you alright, honey?" Mrs. Black asked softly. Sirius blinked several more times, trying to keep the room from seemingly moving. He couldn't remember a time when his mother had ever called him 'honey'... "Not feeling well? Maybe it was something you...ate?" Mrs. Black suggested, her frown replaced by a rather smug smirk.  
  
"...Yeah...something I ... ate." Sirius groaned. He felt weak... He couldn't stand any longer. Sirius's legs gave away about two seconds after he spoke, and he came crashing to the ground. His head connected with the hard wood floor making a 'craack' sound. Sirius was surprised he didn't feel any pain from this. He vaguely wondered what would kill him first - the fact he probably just cracked open his skull - or the posion his mother had slipped him.  
  
Probably the latter. Everything went black.  
  
~`~`~  
  
When Sirius awoken, he felt light-headed and still slightly dizzy. He opened his eyes and immeaditly regretted it, as the room he was in had a white ceiling, walls, and tile floor. Bright...much to bright. He gasped, closing his eyes, he placed a hand on his head, willing the headache to go away. It didn't.  
  
"Sirius are you awake?" A voice nearby said gently. Sirius didn't reply. "Sirius? If you are awake, you need to open your eyes..." The voice was a male's voice, but it was not his Father's voice, and it definatily wasn't Regulus's.  
  
"No," Sirius moaned, keeping his eyes shut tight. "Headache." He added.  
  
A pause. And then, "Sirius, do you know where you are?" Sirius shook his head, and groaned at the pain in his head he received from doing this one simple action. "You are at St. Mungos hospital. You have suffered a mild concussion - which would explain your headache - and you were also...posioned."  
  
"Oh, joy." Sirius muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Yes... the blood tests I did all pointed to one thing - you were posioned. But...luckily for you, it was a rather weak posion. You had ingested only enough to make you very weak, and sick. You probably won't be on your feet until you've rested up a little, here at the hospital. We, the other healers and I, would like to run some more tests - just to make sure the posion has nearly run it's course, and will not trouble you any further. Better safe then sorry, eh?" The healer chuckled. "Oh, by the way...My name is Healer Dengar, and I - along with another healer - will be looking after you until you are better. Alright?" Healer Dengar asked.  
  
Sirius nodded, trying to ignore the pain in his head. "Alright. But...can I be moved to a different room? It's too bright in here." Sirius said.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Of course, of course... We'll have you moved right away, to the posion control ward..." Healer Dengar said.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Sure enough, five minutes later, Sirius had been moved to a different area of the hospital. It was one big room, with several beds lined up near the walls, some had curtains drawn shut around them, and others did not. Sirius saw that there were a lot of kids who were laying in the beds. They were pale and shaking. He also saw that there were only two adults who were in beds. He shrugged off his feeling of unease.  
  
The lights in this room were alot dimmer, and the walls were painted dark green, so he could actually open his eyes now without experiencing a searing pain in his head as he had felt before. Sirius lay in a bed, staring up at the ceiling just as he had been doing hours ago - in his own room. Several questions entered his mind as he lay there, thinking. Did his parents bring him to St. Mungos? They couldn't have. Obviously, they had been the ones to poison him... But how did he get here? And how did Healer Dengar know his name? Sirius hadn't been to St. Mungos since he was three. Sirius wanted to question the healers about how he had gotten here, but he was feeling much to drowsy.  
  
He leaned back against the soft pillows, closing his eyes. Sirius almost immeaditly fell into a light, dreamless sleep. It was rather pleasent, and the first sleep that was not plagued by his usual nightmares... But Sirius's nightmare-free sleep was interrupted, though, when he heard footsteps approaching his bed. Jerking awake, Sirius sat up, and squinted through the semi-darkness, trying to see who was approaching him. It was a Healer, one he did not recognize. "Hello," The Healer said softly, trying to be quiet so she would not wake the other sleeping paitents.  
  
Sirius tilted his head to the side, staring quizically at her. "Hi..." He replied.  
  
The Healer laughed. "Oh...you're probably wondering why I'm just standing here. I'm supposed to give you your IV now..." The Healer said.  
  
"IV? Whats that?" Sirius asked, frowning.  
  
"Most wizards and witches aren't familiar with it, Mainly Muggles use IV's, but it's something we Healers sometimes have to use to transfer medicines into the body of a paitent. In your case, we have to use it to transfer a poison antidote into your body." The Healer explained.  
  
Sirius relaxed slightly. "Oh. So...how does this work?"  
  
"Well..." The Healer held up a small needle. This explained it all to Sirius.  
  
Sirius's mouth fell open. Slowly, he shook his head. "Muggles - are - insane. You aren't going to stick me with that thing, are you? You are." Sirius said, looking taken aback. "Why can't I just take a potion or - something? Is this nescisary?"  
  
"Yes, sadly, it is..." The Healer sighed softly. "We don't like to use IV's on our paitents, there are more easy, painless ways... Alas, some of the potions we wish use are much to powerful, and cannot be taken all at once. They must be taken slowly. Which is why we use the IV. The antidote is too powerful, so...Yes. It is nescisary, I'm sorry." The Healer said, smiling apologetically at Sirius. She rolled up Sirius's robe sleeve and procceeded to dab a peice of cotton douced in alcohal on his wrist. She then tied a rubber strip securely around his arm, to make the vein easier to find. "Close your eyes, if you have to. Sometimes it isn't so bad if you don't watch." The Healer suggested gently.  
  
Sirius nodded. He considered himself brave. Gryffindor brave, even. But someone sticking a needle into his -skin- was just a little too weird for him. He quickly complied and closed his eyes. Sirius cried out in pain as the needle peirced the skin. The needle was tiny, yes, but it still hurt!  
  
"There, it's over, now." The Healer said softly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small roll of tape. Ripping off a peice of tape, she put the tap on Sirius's arm, over the IV needle, to ensure it stayed securely in place. "Now we placed the antidote in there," The Healer said, gesturing up towards a small bag which hung over Sirius's head. The bag contained a greenish colored liquid. "It should slowly go through the tube, then into you. You should start feeling better by tomorrow." The Healer said, lightly squeezing Sirius's shoulder in assurance. "Goodnight."  
  
Sirius lightly poked the tape covering the needle which dug into his arm. He winced. "'Night..." Sirius replied. The Healer left. "Muggles are insane." Sirius repeated, sighing, and leaning back against his pillows yet again.  
  
Sirius pouted pitifully, and continued poking around the area where the needle was. "I should sue." He snorted.  
  
He rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes. After a moment or two of just laying there, thinking over the events of that day, and wondering what would happen once he was cured, where he would go - Sirius fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Alright. I have been to the hospital to have various surgerys, and I watch the discovery health channel often, But I am not medical expert. So I won't go into too much detail of what they do at the hospital. .; Anyway... I would really, really appreciate it if you reveiw and tell me what you think of my story so far.. Thank you for reading this far! 'Bye. (R/R!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The magical world of Harry Potter and all of the characters within all belong to J.K Rowling. (Except for Healer Dengar...I made him up. ^.^)  
  
Sirius woke up the next morning, feeling as if he hadn't slept at all. Sitting up, he stifled a yawn, glancing around. Where was he? Oh yes. He was in St. Mungos hospital, thanks to his Mother and Father. Was it St. Mungos hospital? Sirius thought so. How many other Wizarding hospitals were there around? None that Sirius knew of. This had to be St. Mungos. "Awake already?" The same female healer from last night - the one that had stuck him with that needle - asked, approaching his bed.  
  
Sirius nodded, pulling himself into a sitting position, he stared bleary eyed at her. She was holding a breakfeast tray which held a small plate of some dried up fruit, some undercooked eggs, and some overcooked bacon. Sirius made a face. "Whats that?" He demanded. He didn't mean to sound rude, he knew it was someone's breakfeast - possibly his, he cringed at the thought - but the food didn't look all that edible.  
  
"It's your breakfeast, dear." The nurse replied, placing the tray on Sirius' lap. Sirius stared down at his breakfeast.  
  
"Oh." He said, trying not to sound too disapointed. He picked up a plastic fork and prodded the eggs. They looked almost raw. "Well, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll leave you to it, then." The healer smiled. She walked off, towards the other side of the ward. Sirius couldn't bring himself to eat his 'breakfeast', he could only poke at it with his fork. He did manage, however, to take a small sip of his orange juice. He immeaditly spat it back into its cup, shaking his head. It tasted horrible, as if it had gone bad ages ago.  
  
Sirius understood that this was a hospital, and he had no right to expect to be served gourmet food, but this...this was like prison food. Sirius lifted the tray off of his lap and lightly set it down on the small table that sat nearby his bed. He would just say he still felt ill from the poison, and wasn't very hungry right now. It would be partly true... Sirius glanced around, bored. He sat in silence for a moment, but then voices rang out from the hallway. "I'm okay, really!" Someone was insisting.  
  
"You're ill, boy. Come on..." A male Healer said, leading a pale boy with short, light brown hair through the door. Well, actually, he dragged the boy through the door.  
  
"No, I'm fine!" The boy kept insisting. But as he spoke, he swayed on the spot. He really did look ill. Sirius frowned, looking away, towards the other side of the ward. He didn't want to look as if he were spying on them, but, being so bored there was really nothing else to do but listen. He looked back towards the pair.  
  
"It won't kill you to just sit down a take a breather, Alright? Theres a good lad..." The Healer said, helping the boy up onto the bed nearest Sirius'. "Now, you've been poisoned...We have to give you some antidotes. Just stay - right - here." The Healer spoke slowly.  
  
"I don't feel any differ-" The boy started to protest, but stopped mid- sentence. With a groan, he leaned over the railing of the bed. Yellow, chunky liquid spewed from the boys mouth. Feeling slightly ill himself at the sight, Sirius looked away. Once he had finished vomiting all over the floor, the boy leaned back against the white pillows, looking sheepish. "Antidote wouldn't...hurt." He mumbled  
  
The Healer nodded, grinning despite the situaition. "Thought so. I will return soon..." Patting the boy reassuringly on the shoulder, he hurried out of the ward to go fetch the antidote.  
  
Sirius continued to look away from the boy, until the Healer returned with the antidote. He then chanced another look in their direction. The healer had A small vial of dark navy blue liquid in his hand, and in the other a syringe. Sirius winced, looking at it, he saw a long needle. It looked worse then the IV...almost. The healer poked the needle into the potion, withdrawing some of the potion from it's vial. Once the syringe was filled, he turned back towards the boy. "This will hurt for a moment..." The Healer warned him. Sirius couldn't bear to watch anymore - he looked away. He was just becoming aquainted with the Muggle ways of healing, and already he thought the whole lot of them to be raving mad. Besides, why was St. Mungos using Muggle things in their healings? Couldn't they just wave a wand to heal someone? Or ask them to drink a potion?  
  
Apparently not. Sirius heard the boy groan in pain, but nothing more then that. He didn't question the Healer about it or anything. "Well, that's it. You may start feeling a little drowsy...thats a nautral reaction to the antidote. No worries....You should start feeling better soon, Mr. Lupin, is it?" The Healer asked.  
  
"Yes, Remus Lupin." The boy replied softly.  
  
"Well, then, Mr. Lupin... I will be seeing you later." And with that said, the Healer disapeared out of the ward.  
  
A couple of minutes passed in silence. Sirius stared down at his arm, where the IV was still stuck into his skin. It didn't hurt anymore, but through the clear tape the Healer had used to keep the IV in, Sirius could see his skin was a light blue color around the needle. A bruise. What a pain in the arse...  
  
"Hello." A voice abruptly cut through the still silence.  
  
Sirius jumped in surprise, and pulled his gaze away from his arm and towards the source of the voice. He saw the boy, Remus, peering curiously at him. "Hello..." Sirius echoed. More silence followed as he and Remus stared at eachother. "Er... Whats your name?" Sirius of course knew his name, he had heard him tell the Healer no more then ten minutes ago, but he was trying to strike up a conversaition, to rid the room of it's silence.  
  
"Remus Lupin. And yours?" Remus asked, smiling.  
  
"Sirius Black." Sirius replied, now not so afraid to actually look at Remus, now that they were actually talking. Remus had startling silver eyes - not gray, but silver. He looked around Sirius's age, ten, maybe eleven. He was thin, and appeared to be somewhat tall. Sirius couldn't tell for sure, though, as he was lying down. "What are you in here for?" Sirius asked.  
  
Remus shrugged. "I don't know." He said truthfully. "I don't really...remember anything. I remember being with my family, it was late, and we were eating dinner. And then...nothing. I woke up, A Healer was carrying me down the hall. I told him I could walk on my own...He let me, rather reluctantly. He said I had been poisoned, I have no clue how, though..." Remus frowned.  
  
Sirius grinned, despite it all. "Same goes for me. Though, I know how I got poisoned. My Mum did it. My Father was probably in on it too, but... I'm not sure." Sirius said.  
  
Remus looked apalled. "Your own Mum poisoned you?" Remus asked, staring at Sirius in disbelief.  
  
" 'Course she did. Anyway...Let's talk about something else, alright?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. "Whats your favorite Quidditch team?"  
  
~`~`~  
  
Five days went by, and still, Sirius remained in the hospital. He constantly asked when he could leave, but the Healers always gave him the same answer. "Not yet, We still aren't sure if you are fit enough to leave. Just another day or so, and you can..." But another day came, and then went. Sirius wasn't even allowed to leave his bed! The same went for Remus. Neither of them were allowed to leave their beds, and the Healers gave Remus just about the same answer when he asked if he could return home to his family.  
  
Time crept by slowly in the hospital, but it wasn't all boring. Sirius and Remus were getting to be close friends, and often talked or played Exploding Snap to pass the time. But it had been a week, and both Sirius and Remus were becoming suspicous. It was midnight, and every paitent in the ward (There was only two others now) were asleep. Except for Sirius and Remus, who both sat propped up against their pillows, talking in whispers."Its a bit strange, isn't it?" Remus asked, once he was sure no Healer was within earshot. "That they won't let us leave? I feel perfectly fine, don't you?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah. It was only the first two days that I felt bad. But now... I feel okay. I don't see why they won't let us leave..." Sirius sighed.  
  
Remus looked rather worried. "I haven't seen my Mum and Dad ever since I got here. Except for that one letter, saying they'd see me soon... But that was five days ago." Remus said softly.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense. You would think your Mum and Dad would atleast check up on you, wouldn't you? And why won't they let us walk around...? We aren't dying or anything now. This place is...weird." Sirius said. Remus nodded in agreement. "You know what?" Sirius asked, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he jumped down off the bed. The second his bare feet touched the cold tile floor, he cringed. He then looked towards Remus. "I'm tired of being in the dark. I want to find out whats going on, and why we can't leave, now." Sirius said.  
  
Remus looked reluctant. "I don't know, Sirius..." Remus wanted to find out what was going on as much as Sirius did, but still...He had a bad feeling.  
  
"Come on, scaredy cat." Sirius grinned, before walking off in the direction of the desk, where the Healers often sat. He headed in this direction not because he wanted to speak to any of the Healers, but because he had this nagging feeling there was something on the desk. Nobody sat at the desk, all the Healers had gone somewhere. He breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked down at the desk. Peices of parchment, quills, and ink bottles lay messily scattered across the desk. Someone had forgotten to tidy up before going on, apparently. Sirius ruffled through the parchment, reading. Nothing really caught his eye. No clues. But then, he saw an old article of the Daily Prophet, hidden under the peices of parchment.  
  
His interest flared as he picked up the Daily Prophet and unrolled it. The second page of the newspaper was titled,  
  
Wizard Boy Goes Missing.  
  
Remus Lupin, age ten, was seemingly abducted from his home on Friday night.  
  
His parents have no clue who would kidnap their son, or why, but are now Desperately searching for their missing son. If you have any informaition on Lupin, Please contact the Missing persons office located in the Ministry of magic, By the floor network or otherwise.  
  
Sirius blinked owlishly. This newspaper was five days old. Odd... Hadn't Remus received a letter from his parents not long ago? "Did you find anything?" He asked. Sirius jumped in surprise, whirling around to face Remus.  
  
"Er, Yeah, I did..." Sirius said, his voice coming out in barely a whisper. He silently handed the paper over to Remus. Remus' silver gray eyes darted back and fourth as he quickly read the the article said. Once he had finished, his face was pale and his hands were shaking.  
  
"I don't...understand...they wrote..." Remus said, trailing off. The paper fell from his hands.  
  
"Just what are you two boys doing up?" Healer Dengar demanded coldly, standing in the doorway of the ward. His eyes were narrowed as he studied the pair of them.  
  
Remus turned around to face the Healer, he took a step back so he was standing right beside Sirius. "Whats going on here?" Remus asked weakly.  
  
~`~`~  
  
A/N: There it is. Sorry it took so long for me to update. If you can, will you please tell me what you think of my story? Thanks. -Moony. (PS: I put this chapter in before, but thanks to one of my reveiwers I realized most Wizards don't know how to use the phone, so there wouldn't be a 'Missing Persons' hotline. Sorry, I must've blanked out for a moment there, not realizing that... anyway, thank you for pointing this out, James Potter 09!) 


End file.
